What I'm Thankful For
by Goten4eva
Summary: I srry, this fic is late! It's not Thanksgiving anymore! The Son's first Thanksgiving after Goku gets back. There's lots of FLUFF! Plz R and R!


**This is a Thanksgiving fanfic! Takes place shortly after Buu saga, and it's a peek into the Son Family's Thanksgiving. PLz Read and Review!

* * *

**

**What I'm Thankful For**

Goku peered out the window. Leaves were falling elegantly, painted in yellows, oranges, and reds. It was a windy day, and it was Thanksgiving morning. Goku looked at his sleeping wife. She looked so beautiful. He had been gone seven years, and she still looked like she was about 17. She wore elegant lingerie, totally turning Goku on. He began to plant kisses along her nose, eyes, and mouth. Finally, ChiChi awoke.

"Good Morning, babe." Goku said stroking her face.

ChiChi yawned. "Good Morning sweetheart." She said rubbing his chest.

"Wow, what a great way to start the morning." ChiChi said, letting him fall on top of her.

Just then, the door barged open.

"MOMMY, DADDY! Get up, Get up! It's Thanksgiving!" There youngest son, Goten exclaimed.

"Oh, honey, it's Thanksgiving not Christmas." ChiChi said tiredly.

Goku smiled at his youngest son. He looked exactly like him, and he acted just like him too. He was always cheerful, no matter what day it was.

"I know, Mommy. But I'm hungry!" he complained.

"Honey, it's only… 2:00!!" ChiChi jumped out of bed, but realizing what she had on, dove back into the covers.

"Could you give me and your Ma some privacy for a sec?" Goku said ruffling his hair.

"Kay, Daddy." Goten hopped off the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Damn, we shouldn't have had sex last night." Goku said jokingly.

"Yea. I didn't know we were going to sleep in till 2:00! Everyone's going to be over here in 3 hours!" ChiChi said.

Once ChiChi and Goku were dressed decent, they walked into the kitchen, finding two starving sons.

"Finally!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Mommy, we're starving!" Goten said rubbing his tummy.

"We tried to make breakfast, and lunch, but we burned everything!" Gohan said.

"Alright, I'll make you guys something. I'll make some Turkey, Mashed Potatoes, Stuffing, Cranberry sauce, Pumpkin Pie, and Apple Pie." ChiChi said.

Goten gasped. "Thank you Mommy!!" Goten said.

"Why don't you boys go training with your dad until I'm done?"

"Besides, our guests will be here in a while."

"Yay!" Goten exclaimed, jumping up on his Daddy.

Goku held him tight. "You ready to master the Kamehameha wave?" Goku asked.

"Yep."

"And Goten, remember, it's not Kamekameha, it's Kamehameha." Gohan said.

"Kay. Kamekameha." Goten tried his best to repeat it.

Gohan slapped his forehead. This was going to take a while.

* * *

The boys had been training for an hour, and they were resting. Goten still hadn't gotten the pronunciation right, and he still needed to know how to control it.

"Mmm… I can't wait for that Thanksgiving turkey!" exclaimed Goku.

"Yea, and that's not even the best part!" Gohan exclaimed.

Goten was confused. What did he mean that's not the best part?

"Yea I know." Goku said smiling.

"What do you mean? How can the food not be the best part?" Goten said.

"Goten, do you know what Thanksgiving is about?" Goku asked.

Goten shook his head.

"Goten, it's not about the food, or any of that stuff. It's about being grateful for what we have. I don't know if you guys did this when I was gone, but what we Son's do is: Before we sit down and eat, we all say something that we're thankful for." Goku explained.

Goten gasped. His mom never mentioned that before. "Oh, wow! That does sound like fun!" Goten exclaimed.

"Goten, it's not all about fun, it's about thanking God for what he gave us." Gohan said.

Goku nodded. "That's right."

Just then, they heard a call from the house.

In seconds, the boys flew towards their home as fast as they could.

* * *

The house smelled of cinnamon, apples, and stuffing. Just the scent made the boy's mouth water. Goten caught a glimpse of Pumpkin Pie, and reached towards it to grab a piece.

ChiChi slapped his hand playfully.

"Nah, ah, ah. You don't get any until you wash up, get dressed, and wait until our guests arrive." ChiChi said.

Goten pouted. "Okay." Gohan and Goten ran up to there rooms.

"I told Goten about or little family tradition." Goku said putting his hands on his wife's hips.

"Oh, really? It's so great we get to do it again. We never really did it when you were gone. I thought it was too painful." ChiChi said.

Goku kissed her cheek. "I'm going to get ready."

* * *

Goku walked into the boy's room to find Goten struggling with his shirt.

Goku walked over to him and helped him out.

"Daddy, what exactly are you thankful for?" Goten asked.

"Well, I guess your going to find out when our guests arrive.

* * *

Goten and his father came downstairs to find hot turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pies, and apple pies. The scent wavered around the room, making Goten's mouth water. Never had his mother prepared this much for Thanksgiving. Goten smiled. He loved having his father back.

Goku looked down at his son. He was so happy. Goku picked him up and placed him in his seat, ruffling his hair.

Goku then caught a glimpse of Bulma. She was wearing a strapless dress that cut off on her knees. Goku shook his head. Bulma always wore something like that.

"Hey, wears ChiChi?" Goku questioned.

"She's in her room getting dressed. I helped her pick it out. And between you and me, she said it was a surprise for you." Bulma cooed.

Goku blushed. A surprise for him?

"She said she'll be down in like 5 minutes." Bulma said.

Just then, ChiChi walked down the steps. She wore a black, low cut dress, revealing major cleavage. It was a halter dress that cut off at her knees. She looked gorgeous. She even wore her hair down. Goku's mouth dropped open. Was this his ChiChi? She had wore things like this for him when they were alone and intimate, but that's about it. Goten and Gohan just stared in shock. Was this their mother? They had never seen her wear something like this.

"You like?" She asked.

"Whoa, babe! I love!" Goku said, walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

The kiss lasted a little longer, but they both caught a glimpse of Goten. He was tomato red, and Gohan was looking down at his feet. They broke the kiss and looked at their sons. Then Roshi decided to speak.

"What? You never seen your parents kiss before?" he asked them.

They didn't answer.

He laughed. "Your mom looks mighty fine in that dress. I'd like to do so many things to her right now." He said staring at her cleavage.

Goku jumped in front of ChiChi, and she slapped him, hard.

ChiChi dusted off her hands. "Now, I guess we can start." She said changing the subject.

Everyone gathered around the table and held hands.

"I guess we can start with Goten, and go down the table." ChiChi said.

He looked at everyone blankly. He was scared. What was he going to say?

Everyone smiled. He was so cute.

"O-okay. Umm… I'm thankful for…" everyone waited.

Tears started to well up in his eyes. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his daddy. Goten looked at his dad, and he smiled. This gave him reassurance.

"I'm thankful for lots and lots of stuff," Goten began.

"I like food, and toys, and training, but,"

"I thank Jesus above for my Daddy." Goten said in an adorable voice. Goku smiled, and ruffled his hair. Goten looked up at his parents and smiled. They both had tears in their eyes.

"He's always there for me, and takes care of me. Even though he wasn't here for most of my life, I love him anyway." Goten said.

This really made Goku's eyes water. He kissed him on his forehead. He loved his little boy.

"I'm also thankful for my mommy. She was the one who picked me out of all the little flowers in the garden." Goten said naively. ChiChi giggled. He was so much like his father.

"I'm also thankful for my brother, Gohan,, and my friends. Those are the things I'm really thankful for." Goten said finally. Everyone clapped.

Goten smiled at his daddy. Goku gave him a thumb's up. Then, Goten knew his Dad was really proud of him.

Once everyone had gone, it was Goku's turn.

"I thank Jesus for my wife, ChiChi. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I know sometimes I wasn't fair to her, but after all that I've done to her, she still loved me and stayed with me anyway. And I know I don't say it much in public, but I love you so much ChiChi. I don't know what I'd do without you." Goku said, kissing his wife.

ChiChi had tears coming down her face. She loved him so much. She kissed him back with passion. Once they broke it, Goku continued.

"I'm also thankful for my sons. I love them so much. I'm so proud of them, and no father in the world is as grateful as I am to have these two as my boys." Goku said, patting their backs. Goten then hugged Goku, tightly. So did Gohan. Then ChiChi joined in. Together, the Son's shared an emotional embrace. This was definitely the best Thanksgiving ever.

* * *

**I srry! This story is late! Did u like? Plz plz Review!**


End file.
